


Beginnings

by Catheeso



Series: Super Squad Shorts [2]
Category: Super Squad (OCS)
Genre: Celene Morris Ruins Everything, Ethan and Charlie aren’t superheroes, F/M, Henry is big mean :(, Marigold’s dad kinda sucks but her mom is alright, More Beatrice content soon!, Pre Super Squad, more backstory!!, she baby!!!, that looks like a lot of characters but trust me its really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Introducing almost all the characters Pre Super Squad!
Relationships: Ethan Cox & Charlie Scott, Marigold Hollows & Henry Hollows, Ray Taylor and Joshua Hiam
Series: Super Squad Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547041





	Beginnings

Mist hung thick in the air, the whole school coated in a blurry grey. Every step was like walking through the rain, the tiny droplets of water gathering on every surface from backpacks to the metal beams holding up what would've been protection from the rain.

Few kids lingered outside the school. They all stood nervously near the front doors, either waiting for someone or for the bell. Technically, you weren't allowed to go in the building until the first bell rang, but both students and teachers disregarded the rule.

One of the handfuls of kids standing outside the school was Ethan Cox, widely known throughout the suburbs as the kid who was constantly on the edge of failing all his classes. He wasn't trying to, he did all his homework and turned it in on time. The only problem was the tests, which a lot of the other Sophomores found difficult.

He stood there, in his blue beanie and a gray t-shirt, quietly tapping his foot. He was waiting for someone, as he did every other morning. A gray van pulled up right in front of the sidewalk and Ethan smiled.

A door opened and out popped Charlie Scott, Ethan's best friend. The Mexican exchange student stood out from his grey and bleak surroundings with his bright orange hoodie and light blue jeans. 

"¡Adiós, mamá!" Charlie called to the woman driving the van before turning and grinning at Ethan.

"You waited!"

Ethan chuckled, "how could I not? You're my only friend here."

"You really need more friends."

"Charlie es estúpido if he thinks that I'm going to find any friends on my own without him."

"I didn't teach you Spanish so you could insult me!"

"Things don't always work out how we hoped."

"Oh, shut up!"

Both boys laughed, walking inside. The hallway was crowded with other teens sitting around for their classes.

"You could always ask Beatrice to introduce you to people."

"I don't wanna hang out with tools like her! Plus, she's a nerd, I can't be seen hanging out with her."

The duo pushed through the sea of taller kids to get to their lockers. Ethan's was at the front while Charlie's was all the way at the end of the hallway. 

After getting their books for the next two periods, a habit Ethan picked up from his years in middle school and Charlie soon started doing, they both lingered around the staircase. Luckily for them, or unluckily for the teachers as some others put it, they had most of their classes together, including this one.

"Ugh, math homework sucked," Charlie complained, fiddling with his Module Book. 

"I thought it was easy."

"Of course you did, you love math!"

Before Ethan could retort, the high pitched ringing of the bell cut him off. The hallway started emptying out and the two walked upstairs and into the classroom. 

Charlie took his seat off to the side while Ethan sat upfront. Mrs. Karter eyed them both suspiciously, seeing as they were usually late to class, before turning to the whiteboard and writing the day's assignment and notes.

~~

Ray stared at the table next to them, only barely listening to what Joshua was babbling on about. Sure, she should be paying attention, but her mind was just too distracted.

"You're not staring at them again, are you?" Joshua's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Wh-what! No, of course not!"

Joshua rolled his eyes, "I'm telling you, it's not worth it."

"I know! I just - I wanna know if they were being for real!"

"It's going to be another prank, Ray. It always is. You're gonna get laughed out of the lunchroom."

"You're exaggerating."

"Ok maybe a little, but you know that I'm right. They're gonna make fun of you. Since when do they ever have an interest in you except for the times they're calling you a slut?"

Ray sighed and fidgeted in her seat before finally sitting still and resting her head in her arms. Joshua frowned sympathetically at her, wishing he could do something for his friend.

"Want some hot tea?" Joshua asked.

"Nothing ever happens here, so it can't be that hot-"

"Celene got expelled."

Ray's eyes widened, "expelled? No way! She's the principal's daughter!"

"I know right," Joshua grinned, "apparently she attacked Molly Hashgreen in the girls' bathroom and Kaitlyn was filming it! They had no choice but to expel her!"

"Oh, she must be so pissed! That girl could do no wrong in the eyes of the faculty."

"No ones heard from her, so we don't know."

"She didn't even text anyone in her clique?"

"Nope, radio silence."

"They could be lying."

"And miss out on the biggest popularity boost ever? No way! If Celene told them anything the whole school would know it in at least a day."

"Is it bad that I feel kinda happy she's gone?"

"Please, everybody hated her!"

"Not her boyfriend."

"I heard she was cheating on him anyways."

Ray rolled her eyes, "She's always cheating."

"Can't trust a temptress, m'lady."

Both laughed, too caught up in their little world to acknowledge the kids next to them glaring. 

They continued to eat their lunch, saying quick jokes here and there and a couple of retorts before the bell rang. Ray tossed her leftover apple at Joshua, which he hungrily accepted, and walked to Chemistry.

A couple of snickers from a group of girls followed her out of the lunchroom, causing her to tense up. It's fine - she told herself as glaring eyes remained trained on her. 

"She's such a whore, look at her clothes! She's probably had sex with more-"

Before she could hear anything else, Ray spread up. Even the mention of sex made her cringe and feel nauseous, she can't figure out why anyone would even want something like that.

At least it's all hushed whispers, it could be far worse.

~ ~

Marigold tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently. Henry spared her a glance but went back to looking at the papers their father had given him. 

They both sat there, waiting for their father to come in. He had told them he needed a few minutes - which was never a few minutes - and would be right back to discuss the company.

A loud clang, metal on the floor most likely, made her jump. Oh god, she thought with a cringe, it's one of those days.

"Is that why Dad called us in?" She asked.

Henry sighed and turned a page, "probably."

Marigold shivered before turning to look away from the door. She always hated these days, especially when she was working. The pleas for mercy, the cries and sobs, the dried and sometimes fresh blood she saw the janitors clean up. It was all awful in her head. Henry never seemed to bothered by it, having been apathetic towards it for as long as she could remember.

He used to tease her about it when they were younger, dragging her to the room and forcing her to watch. After many scoldings from their mother and father after comforting a crying Marigold, he stopped doing it.

Henry had actually started to make up excuses so that Marigold wasn't there when it happened. Dad pretended not to notice, but then again, he never noticed when they were and weren't there. It only really mattered to him if they were misbehaving.

Their mother tended to stay at the bakery, also not keen on being around these days. She was a lot less sympathetic to the victims and was even less sympathetic towards Marigold when she got overwhelmed by just being near blood.

"Stop being so squeamish," her mother had scolded one day when she was mopping up blood with Marigold, "your brother is gonna have to do this one day and you're gonna help."

Because it's like they always said. It was a family business.

Loan Sharks are what they were called. Gave out loans and when the people didn't return them, make them suffer. Although, Dad always did take the suffer part to the extreme. 

They were well off and never ever got even close to being caught, so Marigold couldn't really complain. Well, she could, but she doesn't wanna risk ending up in that chair. Dad was a lot of things but forgiving wasn't one of them.

"You could always say that Mom had a baking emergency, you know that she would cover for you," Henry suggested.

He pitied her. Marigold hated pity even more than listening to torture.

"I'm fine." She grits her teeth and looked at the floor.

Henry rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by her (when was he not?) and continued reading that stupid paper Dad gave him. It was just the rules of the business, which both of them had memorized by now.

"So, sorry that took so long," Dad said, entering the room as he whipped blood of his square glasses. Marigold and Henry remained silent.

"Let's get down to business."


End file.
